Revenge, not so sweet
by nekoangel1988
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's families are enemies, tired of being bullied for it. Naruto pranks Sasuke in a way that's rather cruel not expecting the consequences in which he is given discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Uzumaki, why don't you go back to the dump where you are from" Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's pretty boy, sneered as he dumped his lunch tray over the blonde's head causing the boy to wince as the noodles slid down the back of his shirt.

"Uchiha why don't you go back to hell where I'm sure your father awaits your return." the blonde boy hissed not caring that his words only served to remind Sasuke of what he had lost. Everyone at Konoha High knew that Sasuke had recently lost his to a house fire leaving Sasuke in the custody of his older brother.

"At least my parents weren't too busy to take care of me." Sasuke sneered reminding Naruto of the painful fact that his parents never had time for him, since they both worked so much that they were rarely home. "At least my parents loved me, yours can't even stand to be around you. They didn't even remember that today is your birthday did they?" Sasuke continued knowing that he had hit the nail on the head with his last comment. He sneered before reaching over and grabbing Naruto's milk and pouring it over the blonde's head, completely drenching the teen's hair and running down his face; causing Sasuke and his friends to burst out laughing, each one pulling out their phones and taking a picture of the miserable boy.

"I bet the rest of the school will want to see this birthday loser." Sasuke said ignoring the look in Naruto's, a look that promised retribution.

Naruto sighed as he watched Sasuke and his lively group of bullies walk off. Would there ever be a day where he wouldn't get picked on? Standing up, Naruto picked up his ruined lunch and headed towards the garbage. Sasuke was right when he said weren't around a lot but Naruto was certain that Sasuke was wrong about them not wanting to be around him. His parents had important jobs that often took them out of town on business trips which meant they were often away from home more than they were there.

"Is trailer trash going to go off and cry now?" Sasuke sneered when Naruto passed his table. "Crybaby" the other boy began chanting which lead to the whole cafeteria chanting, causing Naruto to flinch as he dropped his tray into the garbage can and fleeing the room. One day Sasuke would get what he deserved for picking on Naruto, but even as he fled towards the restroom an idea started forming. It would be cruel but so was what Sasuke done to Naruto. Just because Sasuke was richer than most people, it didn't give him the right to treat everyone like garbage. Sure, everyone knew that The Uchiha's had never liked the Uzumaki's and had some kind of weird feud going but that didn't meant that Naruto had wanted to be a part of it. For a while Naruto had gone out of his way to be nice to Sasuke, Naruto never bullied him back until Sasuke said something that pissed Naruto off. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how long the feud had been going on and why either families couldn't just let it go. What had happened in the past? Naruto was tired of dealing with pointless shit from Sasuke day in and day out. Naruto wanted a break.

"What happened to you?" Naruto heard a concerned voice ask. He looked up to find his home room teacher, Iruka staring at him.

"Uchiha happened" Naruto state bitterly. Iruka sighed he should have guessed that it would have had something to with the dark haired teen, neither Naruto nor Sasuke knew how to leave the other alone and Iruka was starting to think that it had nothing to do with the family feud that was going on between the two. Iruka wondered if either would ever let the past go and figure out how to be friends.

"That prick is going to get what's coming to him" Naruto muttered "and I hope I am there to see it when it does." Iruka could tell that Naruto already had a plan in mind and he hoped that whatever it was wouldn't get Naruto into too much trouble.

"Just don't get in trouble." Iruka muttered, Naruto gave him a small smile. Iruka was probably the only teacher who actually cared about Naruto because most people chose the Uchiha's over the Uzumaki's when it came to picking sides in the feud.

"I probably will, but it's not like I care." Naruto told the teacher before disappearing into the bathroom. Sticking his head under the faucet, Naruto attempted to wash the milk out of his hair. There was nothing worse than going around smelling like soured milk.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Naruto didn't think anything of it until he felt he hand on the back of his neck, pressing his face into the water that had pooled in the sink. Naruto gasped and struggled against the hand that held his neck, desperate for air. Only when Naruto began to go limp did the hand on his neck release allowing Naruto to fall to the floor gasping for air, and glaring at the boy standing over him laughing.

"Have a nice bath you little rat?" Sasuke sneered at the drenched boy lying on the floor. "The half drowned look fits you well."

"You know what they say about payback being a bitch" Naruto gasped out.

"There is nothing you can do to me that will hurt me" Sasuke replied "Besides I have the school backing me. Who do you have in your corner? No one." Naruto flushed glaring at Sasuke as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I don't care if I get expelled, I have a plan that will put you in your place." Naruto hissed before storming past Sasuke and out of the restroom, and heading towards Iruka's class. He stopped at the door when he noticed that Iruka had already started and sighed, he hated having any attention on him, and going to class drenched was one sure way of bringing him attention. Slowly, Naruto reached out and pulled the door open and entered the room, ignoring the sneers of those around him.

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto muttered bitterly as he made his way to his seat ignoring the laughter of those around him.

"That's enough." Iruka yelled wondering why it looked like Naruto had gone swimming in his clothes. Then again he probably didn't want to know.

"Have a nice swim?" a pink haired girl sneered. "It didn't help your smell any, you still stink." the classroom roared in laughter even as Naruto blushed and allowed his head to fall on his desk, with tears in his eyes. Everyday was the same, no one could ever be friendly.

"One more word and you will be making a trip to the principle's office." Iruka stated, hurting for Naruto.

"Why? I didn't state anything that wasn't true." Sakura said "garbage like him belongs in the dump, not in our school."

"She has a point" Ino said "no one wants him here so why should we have to put with him?"

"Because he's human and he deserves to be treated as such." Iruka said "clearly you don't care that he as feelings that can be easily hurt."

"Fuck his feelings" Sakura said looking Iruka in the eye. "No one but you cares about what he feels."

Blinking back tears at Sakura's harsh words, Naruto grabbed his books and stood, quickly making his way out of the room. Iruka only watched him go not knowing the words to ease the hurt that he must have been feeling.

"It's people like you that make me regret becoming a teacher." Iruka told Sakura "And I think for the next while you are going to be in detention until you realize that you said and done is wrong."

"Whatever" Sakura said "my parents will get me out of it." Iruka shook his head, she was right her parents would get her out of it and she wouldn't have to be responsible for her actions. It was a problem that a lot of the kids faced in the school, their parents never made them responsible for anything and they ended up thinking that they could do whatever the hell they wanted and get by with it.

Meanwhile, Naruto had signed himself out of school knowing that the day would likely only get worse. He was tired of dealing with people like Sasuke and Sakura all the time, it didn't matter what Naruto done he could never change their opinion.

Once at home Naruto logged onto his computer and opened photo shop. Once he got everything ready, once he had found a couple decent head shots of Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto smirked as he opened Google

, and searched gay porn. Once he had found a graphic that he liked, Naruto proceeded to photo shop Sasuke and Itachi into it. Once made sure the photo was flawless, he typed a brief message on the top. "I might be garbage but at least I'm not in love with my murdering brother." Naruto knew that Itachi had nothing to do with the Uchiha murders but Naruto didn't mind spreading that rumor, it would probably bother Sasuke more than the picture would.

Once he was finished with the picture, he hacked into Sakura Haruno's email and sent the image to everyone in the school, except the teachers, Principle and Sasuke. The Uchiha bastard would have a nice surprise when he got to school in the morning. He chuckled to himself payback was indeed a bitch, Sasuke would finally learn and maybe he would leave Naruto alone for a little while. Printing the photo shopped Sasuke having sex with Itachi, Naruto placed it into a binder. He would leave the picture on the chalkboard knowing that everyone would get a good look before class started. Even as he was started doing his homework he couldn't help but wonder if he had taken things a little too far, however just thinking about the humiliation that Naruto suffered so many times at Sasuke's hands made Naruto decide that it didn't matter so much if he did take things too far. Maybe he could teach Sasuke what it meant to be like Naruto. Although Naruto wasn't sure that you could teach an unfeeling person how to feel.

Sighing, Naruto returned his focus to his homework, his parents were out of town on yet another business trip leaving Naruto alone. It would be a good time to invite people over except for the fact that Naruto didn't have any friends. Apparently his families money wasn't enough to buy him any friendships. And it was because of the Uzumaki-Uchiha feud. Naruto had never been sure what had started it, only that he had been taught that all Uchiha's crooked bastards, only Naruto had thought that he would give Sasuke a chance to prove otherwise, that he wasn't exactly what Naruto's parents claimed him to be. However, Sasuke had proven himself to be the self righteous prick that believed he was better than everyone else. Naruto hated that his parents were right about Sasuke but Sasuke had more than lived up to his reputation.

Flopping down on his bed, Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of a day where Uzumaki's and Uchiha's were equals and there was no feud. It was a perfect world where Sasuke and Naruto were best friends and no one got picked on for being different.

The next morning, Naruto got to school early to set his plan into motion. He couldn't hide the excitement he felt at the thought of Sasuke seeing it. He was certain the Uchiha would be beyond pissed but who cared, revenge was sweet. Naruto chuckled as he taped the erotic photo to the blackboard where everyone would be sure to see it. He knew the students would likely see it first, because Iruka usually got here a few minutes after the students had arrived. He didn't want to think about the trouble he would get into with Iruka.

Once the picture was in place, Naruto took his seat and lay his head on his desk, barely able to contain his grin. Fifteen minutes later the classroom began to fill and Naruto raised his head as he noticed the groups crowding around the the blackboard. Naruto smirked at the mixed sounds of laughter and cries of outrage. He had no idea of Sasuke was gay or not but listening to the remarks made was fun. Naruto sat up a little straighter when he noticed that Sasuke had arrived. The normally boasting teen was quiet and pale, looking sicker than Naruto had ever seen him. When Sasuke noticed the picture of Itachi bending him over, his face grew even more pale.

"What the hell!" Sasuke growled ripping the picture off the blackboard, and glaring down at it, before dropping it onto Iruka's desk. He turned to face Naruto whose smirk began to fade as he took a closer look at Sasuke, the boy was much paler than normal making Naruto wonder what was wrong with him.

"I bet you had fun looking up gay porn to photo shop you stupid faggot." Sasuke hissed.

"I know exactly what I am" Naruto replied "but at least I don't like to get fucked by my murderous brother." rage flashed in Sasuke's eyes as he leaped towards the blonde boy, only for Iruka to grab a hold of him and pull him back.

"No fighting Sasuke" Iruka said firmly.

"Look at the picture on your desk" Sasuke hissed "I'm not going to fight him, I'm going to kill him." Iruka frowned and shoved Sasuke out the door, hoping the teen would cool off before class started. Going over to his desk he grimaced at the graphic image and looked at Naruto with disappointment in his eyes.

"I thought you knew better than to do something like this." Iruka said.

"It was a joke." Naruto started and Iruka interrupted.

"Incest is not a joke" Iruka said "and neither is making fun of anyone's sexuality."

"Never mind the shit they do to me on a daily basis" Naruto said glaring at Iruka. "Just yesterday he dumped his lunch and milk over my head and while I tried to clean up he tried to drown me. I don't see that bastard getting in trouble for that."

"You respond to something mild like that with something like this." Iruka said holding up the image. "I think that's more than a little unfair to Sasuke and unfortunately I am going to have to turn this into the office, you will probably be suspended or even expelled." Iruka said "Two wrongs don't make a right. You should have just ignored Sasuke."

"I'm starting to wonder if your not like the rest of this shitty town and stand on the Uchiha side of the fence." Naruto snarled as he grabbed his things and headed for the door. He might as well send himself to the office since it looked like Iruka was going to do that anyway. Naruto wondered how it was possible to feel as rejected as he did in that moment. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being treated like this.

"Naruto" Iruka murmured when he saw the down cast look in Naruto's eyes. Iruka knew that Naruto had a hard time at school, but he couldn't condone Naruto doing something like this, it was wrong not to mention humiliating for the other boy.

"Save it" Naruto said sullenly "your turning out to be just like my other teachers." exiting the room Naruto turned and headed for the stairs, not surprised to find Sasuke waiting for him.

"Did you think that shit was funny?" Sasuke snarled as he grabbed Naruto by his collar and slammed him into a locker. "calling my brother a murderer is probably the worst thing you could have done. He didn't deserve for you to photo shop him like that." Sasuke huffed, his breaths coming in harsh pants forcing Sasuke to release Naruto as he began coughing harshly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked beginning to feel concerned.

"Go to hell" Sasuke said shoving Naruto as hard as he could, not paying attention to their location and shoving Naruto down the stairs. Sasuke didn't stay around long enough to see that Naruto didn't get back up on his feet neither did he see the blood pooling around Naruto's head. It was only when Naruto hadn't reported to the Principle's office after twenty minutes that she decided to go look for the boy. She had figured that Naruto knew how much trouble he was in so he probably decided to leave the school grounds. However, she didn't expect to find Naruto lying unconscious in a puddle of blood at the bottom of the staircase. Kneeling beside the boy, she checked his pulse before reaching for her phone and calling for the medics. She didn't know what had happened but it couldn't be could for the boy to be unconscious for that long.

Thankfully it didn't take the medics long to get there and Rin lead them to where Naruto still lay.

"What happened?" the medic asked as he bent down and placed a neck brace around his neck.

"I am assuming he fell down the stairs." Rin replied "I'm not certain how long he's been like this. Is that neck brace necessary?"

"Right now it's just a precaution because we don't know if he had a neck injury or not." the medic replied as they transferred the student from the floor to a gurney. The principle watched as the medics loaded Naruto into the waiting ambulance, Rin sighed watching it disappear down the street. How was she going to explain this to Naruto's parents? Naruto would have been expelled anyways for bringing porn to school, adding his injury to that list wasn't going to be fun to explain. Well, at least she wouldn't have to deal with it right now.

Naruto regained consciousness in the hospital with a neck brace fastened securely around his neck, making it impossible for him to turn his head. He wondered why his head hurt so much and then he remembered Sasuke shoving him down the stairs.

"Bastard could have killed me" Naruto muttered knowing that Sasuke likely wouldn't have cared if Naruto had died.

"I see that you are awake." a kind voice said from somewhere to his left.

"Yeah, and I feel like hell" Naruto said. "how serious are my injuries." he assumed that since he'd been unconscious for a while they would have been able to figure something out. That and he didn't want to tell the doctor that he couldn't feel anything below his neck and that scared him.

"I'm afraid it's pretty serious." Tsunade said softly "you broke you c-4 vertebra, which means you likely won't ever be able to walk again. You might gain some movement back in your arms but you won't have full control over your body anymore." tears formed in Naruto's eyes.

"How am I supposed to live like this?" he cried "I won't be able to take care of myself."

"I'm sure your parents will figure something out." Tsunade told him.

"I'm not too sure of that." a harsh voice stated from the doorway "his father and I are very busy people, we don't have time to cater to Naruto." Naruto flinched at his mother's angry tone, he wished that his parents hadn't been called. All hell was about to break loose.

"He's going to need a lot of help" Tsunade said "he won't be able to care for himself, he's considered a quadriplegic which means he has very little movement below his neck. He'll need someone to change his catheter every night and he'll need help with eating and taking his medicine."

"We don't have time to do all of that" Kushina said turning to Naruto she said.

"The principle told us about the incident with the photo shopped porn picture. Your father and I have never been so disgusted in our lives. What you done was beyond sickening" She ranted ignoring the tears in Naruto's eyes. She didn't care how harsh her words were. "furthermore" she continued "you have been expelled from school for your little stunt. What the hell are you going to do now? Because your father and I are too busy to cater to your needs." Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling, his parents had never been so harsh with him in his life. Of course, they were gone too often to notice how much trouble Naruto gotten into trouble.

"Shut up" Tsunade yelled noticing the increase on Naruto's heart monitor. "Naruto doesn't need this right now, just found out that he's never going to walk again and all you care about is some stupid prank. And let me tell you, properly caring for your son's needs isn't catering to him." Tsunade glared she couldn't believe how selfish this woman was being, all she cared about were her own needs there wasn't even a drop of concern for her own son's well being. It made Tsunade concerned that he would have to go home with her when he was released.

"Call me when he gets released." Kushina said.

"That won't be for at least a month, maybe longer" Tsunade said and Kushina shrugged and walked out of the room. Tsunade turned towards Naruto who was quietly sobbing, tears streaming down his face. Tsunade's heart hurt for the boy, no matter what he had done he didn't deserve any of this.

"I'm sorry you have her for a mother." Tsunade said gently stroking Naruto's hair until the boys sobs quieted and he drifted off the sleep. She really couldn't imagine what Naruto's life was going to be like once he was released from the hospital, she could only hope that Kushina wouldn't be neglectful of Naruto. It wouldn't be fair to him. Tsunade sighed and left a few minutes later to continue her rounds, Naruto wasn't too far from her thoughts.

When Naruto woke up a little while later, it was to the feel of angry eyes watching him.

"My brother showed me that picture that you photo shopped." the voice spoke coldly. Naruto heard footsteps and found himself staring at Itachi's angry eyes.

"What you done was cruel and completely undeserved and disgusting. I don't care what Sasuke does to you, but you don't retaliate like that. Besides I'll let you in on a little secret that Sasuke doesn't share. He has a bad heart and cannot handle a lot of stress. Enough stress can make Sasuke's heart stop, killing him instantly." Itachi said "I don't think you need me to tell you that you caused him stress with that picture. He cares about the ramifications that it will have on me. Obviously my only concern is keeping him alive."

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered understanding now why Sasuke had looked so ill earlier, it was because he was ill. A tear fell from Naruto's eyes as he whispered another apology.

"Your sorry doesn't fix his health nor does it change my anger." Itachi replied ignoring the fact that Naruto hadn't shifted his position once. Naruto didn't think it was possible to feel any worse than he did, both his mother's and Itachi's visit left him feeling absolutely worthless.

 **TBC? What do you think? Good? Bad? Stupid idea? Too much like romeo and Juliet? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Itachi had left, Naruto stared up at the ceiling wondering what would happen now. He knew that his parents wouldn't take care of him, would they actually care enough to hire someone to care for him? He didn't know, somehow he doubted it, his parents had never really cared about him. They had hired a nanny to care for him until he was old enough to care for himself and that was when Naruto started staying by himself when his parents went out of town. Naruto couldn't help but wondered why they had even bothered having a kid if it was too much trouble to care for him. Naruto wondered if Sasuke's parents had really loved him. Did he become a bigger prick because he had lost his parents. Even if they didn't care for him, Sasuke still had Itachi. Just thinking about how protective Itachi was of Sasuke it made Naruto wish that he had someone who loved him and wanted to make sure that he stayed happy and healthy.

as it was Naruto's life was never going to be the same again, he couldn't help but wonder if he could blame Sasuke for his condition since Sasuke had pushed him down the stairs. Although to be fair Naruto didn't think Sasuke had realized that they were so close to the stairs when he had shoved Naruto. To be honest Naruto was probably the only one to blame. He was the one that had decided to play that prank on Sasuke, when he should have done what Iruka had suggested and ignored Sasuke. Maybe if he had listened then he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. If he had listened he might have been at home wishing for a few friends. Speaking of Iruka would he think this situation was his fault or Sasuke's? Probably his Naruto thought bitterly.

"You really should try to get some rest." Tsunade said as she entered the room.

"Too much on my mind" Naruto replied "too many questions and not enough answers."

"And probably a lot of fear correct?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, there is a ton of that." Naruto said frowning as another thought hit him. "Why would someone have a baby if they didn't really want it?"

"I don't know" Tsunade answered knowing that he was thinking of his mother and it hurt her heart. The boy deserved to be loved and accepted for who he was. He didn't deserve to be treated like shit by those who were supposed to love and care for him.

"You met my mother, she doesn't even care about me, she never has. And I have to go home with her sooner or later."

"She might surprise you and take better care of you. Sometimes tragedy makes a person want to do better." Tsunade said and Naruto snorted.

"That woman is far too selfish to ever care about anyone but herself." Naruto replied "I wonder if it would be better to just let me die, it's not like I have anyone that would actually care."

"I'm sure there is someone" Tsunade said and Naruto scowled.

"If there was I don't think I would be here right now." he said heaving a sigh.

"How about I give you a light sedative to help you sleep?" Tsunade asked knowing that Naruto was through talking.

"Please." Naruto asked "I don't think I will sleep on my own."

"You got it kiddo" Tsunade said softly before leaving the room for a minute, returning with syringe full of clear liquid.

"Sleep well" Tsunade said as she emptied the syringe into Naruto's IV line. She stayed with Naruto, hating that he didn't have anyone staying with him. It wasn't fair that his parents were so heartless. Once Naruto was asleep, Tsunade left the room where she found Itachi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's his prognosis?" Itachi asked "Sasuke was the one that pushed him, I suppose we will have to be responsible for paying for the bills."

"Where was that thought when you were chewing him out?" Tsunade asked finding it hard to believe that the Uchiha had had a change of heart towards Naruto.

"I didn't know at the time that Sasuke was the reason for Naruto's fall." Itachi replied.

"I can't imagine that you care too much because he's an Uzumaki" Tsunade said "and if you really must know he won't ever be walking again, so he won't be bothering Sasuke anymore. It's a shame too he could have had a bright future."

"He could have cut Sasuke's future short." Itachi stated "I won't let my brother die young."

"I bet Sasuke brings a lot of that trouble on himself, but you would rather believe that he is a saint." Tsunade muttered.

"I know he's not a saint" Itachi said. "But I don't think he deserved for that Uzumaki to react the way he did. Sasuke had every right to do what he done."

"You don't know what Sasuke done to him to make him react like that, not that I am saying it was right. But this kid has just lost everything because of one careless move that your brother made." Tsunade stated "If he had been a little more careful, Naruto wouldn't be here."

"He's damn lucky I didn't press charges" Itachi said "I had every right to do so, I'm still considering it actually. We will see how Sasuke's heart test comes back."

"Naruto is crippled for life, isn't that punishment enough? You just want to add to his misery?" Tsunade said shaking her head. "his own family doesn't want anything to do with him and you want to press charges. Let me know if that test proves that Sasuke actually has a heart. I'm be damn surprised it if does." Itachi rolled his eyes but turned to look into Naruto's room. Itachi supposed that he should feel sorry for him, not having anyone to care about you had to suck. He had lied to Tsunade when he said he was thinking about pressing charges, those thoughts had disappeared when he had learned that Naruto would never walk again. Itachi supposed Tsunade was right that being paralyzed for life was punishment enough, especially if Naruto's family was anything like he had heard.

Sighing, Itachi decided to head home, he didn't want to leave Sasuke alone too long if he could help it. As he left Itachi wondered if he should tell Sasuke about Naruto and his current condition. Itachi had known that Sasuke was upset when he had shoved Naruto, he doubted that he had really intended to hurt Naruto. Sasuke had just let his temper get out of hand again. He had always warned Sasuke that his temper would get him into trouble eventually. Looks like that day had finally arrived though Itachi doubted that Sasuke would get into any kind of trouble because the town people seemed to worship the ground the Uchiha's walked on, and completely despised any Uzumaki's. Thought Naruto's parents tended to deal with that by escaping out of town at every opportunity. How they could leave their son to deal with that crap was beyond Itachi. For someone who wanted to be parents they sure didn't like the actual job of raising Naruto. Itachi couldn't help but wonder if the school had been Naruto's only means of human interaction. Itachi was certain that it hadn't been at all positive for the teenager. How did Naruto survive in that kind of environment? It seemed to Itachi that it was extremely toxic but obviously Naruto was used to it.

Sighing, Itachi pulled into his drive, parking in the garage. Itachi made his way into the house.

"Sasuke, I'm home." Itachi yelled.

"I'm in here." Sasuke called out before coughing harshly. Itachi turned and made his way into the living room where he found Sasuke curled up under a pile of blankets, watching TV.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked walking over and putting his hand on Sasuke's forehead, checking his temperature.

"Tired" Sasuke replied "where did you go?"

"To the hospital" Itachi replied as he sat down on the cushion that Sasuke wasn't lying on.

"Why? Doc didn't have any news on my heart did he?" Sasuke asked.

"You remember hearing anything about a student being taken to the hospital today?" Itachi asked and Sasuke frowned, he had been in Kakashi's class when the rumors had started flying about the ambulance being called for some kid that had passed out or something.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked, today hadn't been a pleasant day and he didn't like thinking about it.

"You do realize that when you got into the fight with Naruto you shoved him down the stairs?" Itachi asked.

"What did he do? Break an arm? A leg?" Sasuke said, he really didn't want to think about the blonde asshole right now.

"Try his neck." Itachi replied knowing that would catch Sasuke's attention, and it did, Sasuke was staring at him waiting to hear more.

"It looks like Naruto is going to be spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair." Itachi informed him deliberately leaving out the information that he felt was better for Sasuke to not know. Sasuke stared at him silently for several seconds.

"I am super pissed at him" Sasuke said lowly "but I never wanted to harm him like that."

"I know that" Itachi said "you have right to be angry because it was pretty shitty what he done. But I bet he's regretting having even thought it up to begin with."

"Probably" Sasuke muttered "but now I feel guilty."

"I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty" Itachi said said "only to warn you about controlling your temper."

"Kind of late for that now" Sasuke said scowling. He had known that Naruto had been expelled from school for the photo incident and honestly he had felt like that had been punishment enough. However fate had decided that he hadn't been punished enough. "He probably hates me more now." Sasuke commented "not that I care or anything. I'm not saying that he deserved to end up like that. Besides if he had left me alone I wouldn't have felt the need to fight him and he wouldn't be where he is now." Sasuke stood and walked over to the window scowling. He wondered about Itachi's true intentions did he want to help Naruto and just wanted Sasuke to get used to the idea?

"You better not be thinking about bringing him here." Sasuke said whirling around to face his brother. "I might feel bad that he got hurt but that doesn't mean that I want to live with that mistake in my face all the time."

"That's not what I was thinking." Itachi replied "I'm sure his parents will do what's best for him." even as he said it, he remembered the words that had been shouted at the bed ridden teen before he had visited. He doubted very much that his parents would be taking good care of him. Itachi couldn't help but wonder what would end up happening to the teen. Itachi couldn't see his parents paying anyone to care for him. His mom certainly didn't give a shit about anyone but herself.

"Eventually you are going to have to face up to your mistakes, you can't keep running from them." Itachi told Sasuke who looked lost in thought. "another thing to consider is your health, you can't keep putting your body under so much stress. The bullying has to stop, I would like you to live until adulthood."

"I get what you are saying" Sasuke said "but I don't bully anyone that much."

"Except for Naruto and look where that lead." Itachi pointed out.

"That's his own fault" Sasuke snorted "he was stupid enough to mess with me."

"One of these days your name isn't going to get you out of trouble. It only did so this time because he is an Uzumaki and we all know that the town doesn't like them." Itachi said.

"How did that stupid feud start anyways?" Sasuke asked turning to face Itachi.

"Beats me but it's been going on for generations." Itachi shrugged.

"And no one thought to sit down and put a stop to it?" Sasuke wondered. He would have hated Naruto no matter what but he noticed how the other town people often treated him worse than Sasuke did and that was saying something.

"No one really cares to change things." Itachi said "we are all comfortable with the way things are. Doesn't make it right but that's how things are." Sasuke sighed and rubbed at his chest wishing he could ease the pain that he was feeling.

The longer Naruto remained in the hospital the more irritable he grew. He was ready to go home even if it meant being around his heartless parents. It would be better than being here where his only interaction was with the nurses who were often too busy to stay and chat with him. Other than Tsunade who came in to check on him whenever she could, no one came to visit him making him feel lonelier than ever. He wished that he had friends to talk him out of the depression he was quickly falling into. Tsunade noticed and tried to pull him out of it, but Naruto refused to talk about it.

Finally a month after he had fallen down the stairs he was released back into the custody of his parents. After calling Kushina, Tsunade had gently moved Naruto from the bed into a wheelchair that had a headrest that gently supported his neck.

"I'm glad to see you getting out of here." she told Naruto as she pushed his wheelchair out of the room.

"So am I" Naruto said "no offense to you but I don't like hospitals."

"You wouldn't be human if you did like them." Tsunade said with a chuckle. She rolled Naruto over to the nurses station, where she parked him.

"Your mom said she would be here in a few minutes. I figure you could use a change of scenery until then."

"Thanks I was getting tired of counting the ceiling tiles." Naruto said offering the doctor a small smile.

"I'll be back before you leave. I have some things to discuss with your parents before you go." Tsunade said ruffling Naruto's hair. If they had bothered to to visit Naruto they could have had this discussion out of the way already.

"Let me know when his parents get here." Tsunade told the nurse who nodded. Four and a half hours later a pissed off Tsunade returned to find a barely awake Naruto still sitting there waiting.

"What the hell" she growled causing the nurse to flinch.

"They never called" the nurse informed her.

"If they are doing this now I doubt he's going to have a pleasant life with them. If someone doesn't show up in thirty minutes call CPS." Tsunade ordered pissed that Naruto was being forced to wait so long. Even as she looked down at him she could see the tears in his eyes and it made her hate his parents even more. No child should ever feel like they were unwanted and unloved.

"Uzumaki?" Naruto heard a voice say and Naruto blinked weary eyes to find a pale looking Sasuke and Itachi standing in front of him.

"Uchiha" Naruto said tiredly wishing that someone could come save him already.

"I thought you said he was paralyzed" Naruto heard Sasuke say to his brother.

"I did, I just didn't specify where he was paralyzed, you jumped to your own conclusions." Itachi replied and Naruto groaned softly. He wanted nothing more than to be at home resting right now.

"Are you waiting to get picked up?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm here for the hell of it." Naruto groused.

"Smart ass" Sasuke retorted turning when he heard angry footsteps coming their way. He didn't miss the way Naruto flinched when she stopped in front of them. She glared at Naruto hatefully before turning her attention to the nurse and demanding the discharge papers.

"Mrs. Uzumaki I have some things to discuss with you before you take him." Tsunade said.

"I don't have time." Kushina snapped "I had to leave an important business meeting to come pick the little asshole up."

"That took you four and a half hours?" Tsunade said "a few more minutes and I would have called CPS."

"You are not taking my son from me." Kushina glared "and there is nothing to discuss about his care, I know everything I need too."

"Yes, well leaving him alone isn't the way to care for him, he needs more than that." Tsunade said.

"What I do with him is my business." Kushina said roughly smacking the top of Naruto's head, causing Sasuke to growl at the rough treatment. Sasuke looked at Naruto who refused to meet his eyes, he was clearly ashamed of his mother. Without another word Kushina grabbed Naruto's wheelchair and roughly pushed Naruto towards the exit.

"He's going to have a very unhappy life with her." Tsunade said hating that the boy had to go home with her. Sasuke stayed silent, shocked by what he had just witnessed. Had Naruto always had to put up with crap like that? No wonder Naruto got super depressed when Sasuke had taunted him with the fact that his parents didn't love him, apparently that wasn't too far from the truth.

"Why didn't you just let CPS have him?" Sasuke asked not understanding the hurt he was feeling after witnessing Kushina's brutal behavior.

"Because I don't have any proof that she is going to hurt him." Tsunade replied. Sasuke scowled and rubbed at his chest, the hurt he was feeling now had nothing to do with his physical heart.

"What a bitch" Itachi said, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger Uzumaki. No one deserved to be treated like that, Itachi was certain that Sasuke hadn't made it any easier on Naruto.

"Sasuke" Itachi started.

"Not a damn word 'tachi" Sasuke said as he started toward the exit leaving his brother wondering if the scene had bothered Sasuke more than he had let on.

Thanks for reading and letting me know what you think! Liz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think. Liz**

When Naruto got home, Kushina rolled him into the house and down the hall to his room, where she proceeded to leave Naruto in front of his window, not bothering to even get him into his bed.

"I'm going back to the meeting, I don't have time for you right now" she told him before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Naruto can only stare miserably out the window and wonder why the fall couldn't have killed him. What did he do to deserve getting treated like this? Didn't they realize that treating him like that wasn't fair? Even if the town people didn't didn't treat him this bad. Was his lot in life only to suffer more than any human should have too? Naruto had been embarrassed when his mother had finally shown up at the hospital while the Uchiha's had been there listening in. He wondered if Sasuke would have a change of heart now that he knew what Naruto lived with, though Naruto doubted it. Sasuke was as self centered as they got. Why would he suddenly care about what his enemy was going through? Naruto would care if Sasuke was in this position, although Sasuke would likely just run him off. He wouldn't need someone like Naruto around. He would have people that wanted to help him.

Naruto sighed not liking where his train of thought was going. Not everything had to be about Sasuke, still Naruto had seen the displeasure on Sasuke's face when Kushina had smacked him at the hospital and couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke could actually care about someone other than himself for a change,

"Probably not" Naruto muttered watching the cars pass by in the street. He wished that his mother could have bothered to put him in bed. He was tired and wanted to sleep but he knew he wouldn't be getting any rest sitting in the wheelchair. If Naruto ever had a family of his own he would never treat them like this, they would be loved.

Three hours later Naruto finally heard a car pull into the drive. He hoped someone would put him in bed, even as he thought that he heard footsteps coming towards his room before they faded down the hall. Leaving Naruto feeling more miserable than ever. He had the feeling that they probably wouldn't even check up on him tonight. And he was correct, no one even came into the room until late the next morning.

"Here's some water." Kushina said grabbing a hold of Naruto's chin and pulling it up, before tightly squeezing his jaw forcing Naruto to open his mouth so that she could pour the water in. Naruto managed to choke it down glaring at her all the while. She might as well have tried to drown him.

"I'll be back with food in a little while." she told him before heading for the door muttering about how Naruto should have died in the fall.

"You're not the only one who wishes that." Naruto said miserably. His jaw was sore from her tight grip. Kushina was no where near a good caretaker and he wondered if she would end up feeding him. He doubted it, she would get caught up in whatever she was doing and forget about Naruto like she had always done.

Sure enough hours later Naruto was still in the same position that he had been in for the last 24 hours as he listened to the car pull out of the driveway. Naruto wondered how long they would be gone this time, he still needed breakfast and lunch, not to mention that he needed his catheter changed. Why keep him if they were only going to do this to him? Why was he not worthy of their love?

Two weeks later

Sasuke Uchiha lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. While his mind repeated the conversation that had taken place with Naruto's mom. She was no a pleasant woman and it made Sasuke feel sorry that Naruto even had to live with her. Sasuke couldn't understand why the family would keep the teen since they clearly didn't want him. While he doubted a family could be found in Konoha, he was certain there was a family out there somewhere that would want him. An odd thought struck him then, it was from a lesson in biology. Normally kids carried features from both parents. It could be that Naruto's father's was more dominate, but Sasuke didn't see any of Kushina in Naruto. Did that mean there was a chance that she wasn't his real mom? Sasuke frowned that would explain why she acted the way that she did towards Naruto. Raising someone else's kid wasn't easy. Sasuke wondered what Naruto's father's excuse was, a good father would not be so absent from their child's life. Just thinking about Naruto's situation made Sasuke grateful for having parents that had loved him. Both Sasuke and Itachi had grown up being loved by pretty much everyone. Sasuke couldn't even begin to imagine the hell Naruto had to live with knowing that everyone hated him because of the name that he bore. Sasuke also knew that he hadn't made things any easier for Naruto at school and it left him with a feeling that he did not like. Sasuke had always considered himself to be a good person but now thinking about all things that he himself had done to Naruto, it made him realize what a shitty person he was. What gave him the right to go around acting like he was better than everyone? Sure, Konoha seemed to worship the ground that Uchiha walked on but why Sasuke didn't even know, but he was going to find out. What was it about the feud that made the Uchiha so important in the first place? Sasuke sighed so many questions and not enough answers. Sitting up Sasuke switched his light on, before climbing out of bed and walking over to his computer desk. He knew exactly how he was going to start his quest for answers.

Logging onto the internet, Sasuke typed Naruto's name into the search bar, clicking on the first link that appeared. The article talked about a fire that had started at the home of Minato's twin brother Arashi Uzumaki's home claiming the life of the young couple that lived there. It was fortunate that the young couple's son had been in the hospital at the time. The boy's aunt and uncle had quickly stepped in to raise the child. Sasuke frowned before reading that supposedly an Uchiha had started the fire intending on scaring but not harming the couple.

"That answers one question" Sasuke muttered before leaving the page. What didn't make sense to Sasuke was why Minato and Kushina had taken Naruto in. Was there a large amount of money involved? If that was the case once they had their hands on the money what would they do with Naruto? Another thought hit him, if they were using Naruto for his money, could it have been possible that they were the ones that had caused the fire that had killed Naruto's birth parents? It would make sense that they would blame the fire on an Uchiha, it would distract the investigators from discovering their plot and looking deeper into their records. Why they didn't wait until Naruto was older or even out of the hospital was beyond Sasuke. Something in the will could have required that Naruto be there in person to claim the inheritance or the money would go to charity or something.

"What are you still doing up?" Itachi's voice filled the doorway.

"Did you know that Naruto's parents aren't his real parents?" Sasuke asked turning to face his brother. "His real parents died when he was a few weeks old, in a house fire that he was supposedly started by an Uchiha."

"I didn't know about his parents, but I wouldn't be surprised if an Uchiha had started the fire. We haven't exactly gotten along in generations."

"I'm thinking that maybe the feud had nothing to do with the fire."

"What makes you think that?" Itachi asked.

"Because who stands to inherit a shit ton of money in a couple of months?" Sasuke asked "and as far as I know said receiver would have to be alive. After that who knows what could happen."

"Why blame the Uchiha?" Itachi asked agreeing that Sasuke's logic made sense.

"Because it would distract everyone from their easy money making scheme." Sasuke replied.

"Then why bother killing his family while he was so young? Had they waited until Naruto was older they wouldn't have had put up with him, saving him from the abuse I am sure that's been through already?" Itachi questioned.

"There is no explanation for pure evil although I am sure they have their reasons." Sasuke stated.

"It would also explain why Kushina wouldn't want CPS involved. Because losing him means losing their money or rather Naruto's money." Itachi said thoughtfully. "God help him when he comes of age, Kushina will probably try to kill him, and in his current state won't even be able to defend himself."

"What would you think about burying the hatchet?" Sasuke asked "at least until Naruto is out of the wicked witches hands."

"You have no proof that she is after his money" Itachi said "everything up to this point has been guesswork because it makes sense to us."

"I don't think it's going to be too hard to find proof" Sasuke said "besides we already know that she neglects him."

"That's also guessing, we only know that she doesn't care for him that much." Itachi said.

"I think how she speaks to him is more than enough evidence that she doesn't treat him well. Her actions prove that, you can tell that he is scared of her."

"He is probably just as scared of you" Itachi said "your actions have been pretty bad yourself."

"I know that" Sasuke said grimacing. He didn't like thinking about what he had done. What made him feel even worse was that most of the time Naruto never even retaliated until recently anyways. `

"What's up with the feud?" Sasuke asked changing the subject. "is there really anything to it?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that our families don't get along." Itachi replied. "I'm sure Google will probably know something."

"Probably" Sasuke grumbled turning back to his computer and typing in Uzumaki-Uchiha feud, hitting enter Sasuke wasn't surprised to see a ton of results. Most stating that the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's had at one time been business partners. Then out of thin air the Uzumaki's had embezzled several million dollars from the Uchiha. The stress of the situation had caused the elder Uchiha to die from a heart attack. From that day forward the partnership had been dissolved and the two families had hated each other. The town folk had sided with the Uchiha sense they had been the ones wronged, and despised the Uzumaki's. Sasuke frowned as he finished the article.

"This shit should have been over with a long time ago." Sasuke said "clearly we have remade the money and then some."

"I agree" Itachi said wondering why nothing had been done about the embezzled funds, someone should have gone to prison but the article didn't say anything about it. Itachi frowned as another thought occurred to him. Could Naruto's parent's have been killed because they had caught Minato and Kushina embezzling from them and Kushina didn't want to face the consequences? Naruto's parents had probably put his inheritance into a separate account from theirs so those funds had probably been left alone. Kushina of course would have discovered the existence of this account but wouldn't be able to get into it without Naruto. She probably discovered by taking Naruto in she could not only take her brother in law's money but her nephews as well.

"That wouldn't surprise me" Sasuke said after Itachi had told him what he'd been thinking. "seems like the family is really screwed up."

"The hard part is going to be finding proof. Someone like Kushina and Minato are smart enough to cover their tracks." Itachi stated.

"I'm sure it's there somewhere. It just might take a little while to find it." Sasuke replied wondering if Naruto would still be alive by that time. Because Sasuke was certain that Kushina and Minato were nothing but evil. They were cruel greedy and evil beings and Sasuke would soon find out just how cruel they were.

Glancing at his desk clock, Sasuke grimaced at the time. He really needed to get some sleep but he doubted he would be able to with all that information running through his head. Would Kushina really try to kill Naruto once she got her hands on his money? Sasuke had thought that he'd seen evil but clearly he hadn't seen Kushina's and Minato's brand of evil. He just hoped that if they did plan on killing Naruto their plot would be discovered in time. Sasuke supposed if he was able to find any physical evidence of the plot he would have to go there and look for it himself. Sasuke doubted the authorities would look into it until after it was too late for Naruto.

"I think if we want to find any kind of evidence against them we will have to go to their home." Sasuke told Itachi "which means putting an end to the feud for the time being."

"Let me know how you manage to accomplish that" Itachi remarked "Of course you could let the police do since it's their job."

"I think of we involve them this at this early stage it will probably scare Kushina into doing something to Naruto which we are trying to avoid." Sasuke reminded Itachi.

"It very well could if she's actually doing anything to him." Itachi said Sasuke scowled at him. He knew that Itachi knew better than that, he had seen how Kushina had treated Naruto at the hospital. Making the teen wait for four and a half hours on her and then verbally abusing him in front of everyone.

"We are not going to have much time to find anything on her" Itachi pointed out.

"Maybe not" Sasuke frowned "if we can get in the house it would be a good time to at least check on Naruto until we can find the evidence that we need." Sasuke couldn't help but feel like the abuse had already started and would only get worse once he was of age to get his inheritance.

"Offering them money would probably get us in" Itachi said grimly "since it's all that they seem to care about."

Sasuke yawned and blinked beginning to find it hard to concentrate on the conversation.

"How about we continue this in the morning once you've gotten some sleep. You can come at it with a clear mind." Itachi suggested. Sasuke nodded and hit a button shutting off his computer.

"Sleep well detective Uchiha" Itachi said watching his brother stumble over to the bed and fall face first on the mattress, asleep in seconds.

Itachi left the room wondering if he should do some research of his own. Their parents had been murdered right before their hour had burned to the ground while Itachi and Sasuke had been on a trip. To Itachi it seemed a little too much like how Naruto's birth parents had died. So could it have been possible that Minato and Kushina had started that fire as well? If Itachi found evidence to support that theory he wasn't going to tell Sasuke until the mess with Naruto had been figured out. After all none of this was Naruto's fault, he had been just as wronged as the Uchiha had been in this situation and it was all because of greed.

Itachi sighed and trod down the hall towards his own room, flopping down on the bed. Itachi couldn't help but think about the situation that had lead up to this mess. Itachi had gone to the school to drop a book off for Sasuke in the office when he had glanced up at the security camera to see Sasuke and Naruto fighting. Itachi had just his turned his head but he saw Sasuke shove Naruto and the blonde tripped and went falling down the stairs. Itachi had returned his full attention to the screen but his brother had already disappeared. Itachi had called for the Principle and had watched as the Principle had looked Naruto over before calling for the paramedics. Itachi knew that he should go find his brother but he also knew that his brother would be in a foul mood, which made it impossible to get anything out of him until he was in a better mood. Which would probably take a while, so once the blonde teen had been taken to the hospital, Itachi had returned to home to wait for Sasuke.

When Sasuke had returned home he had shown Itachi the picture that Naruto had photo shopped and it had pissed Itachi off just as much as it had Sasuke and Itachi had ended up heading for the hospital to confront the boy. At the hospital Itachi hadn't had to threaten the nurse to find out his room number, she gave it willingly probably not wanting to deal with him Itachi had thought. He had reached Naruto's room just in time to hear Naruto's mother yelling at him. Once she had left the room, glaring at Itachi as she went passed. Itachi had gone in ignoring the boy's red rimmed eyes and neck brace he had proceeded to give the boy hell. Itachi felt guilty now thinking about it. Despite the feud between the two families Itachi had never had anything against him. Itachi drifted off to sleep wondering how Naruto had survived for so long in a world that only wanted to hate him.

Itachi got up the next morning to find Sasuke awake and working at the computer.

"What are you working on now?" Itachi asked peering over his little brother's shoulder to find Sasuke scrolling through what looked like a bank statement.

"Checking the Uzumaki bank accounts" Sasuke replied. "I figured if they embezzeled funds then they are probably still doing it."

"Your hacking skills surprise me" Itachi muttered somewhat surprised that Sasuke would take it this far. "but don't you think that they will have some sort of over seas account?"

"Probably in which case I will to get on one of their computers to find it." Sasuke said.

"You really should consider a career as a police officer. I can see you doing very well." Itachi told the younger boy.

"Maybe" Sasuke mumbled already getting lost in the numbers again. Itachi shook his head knowing that Sasuke would work better alone. Leaving the room Itachi made his way to the kitchen.

After making himself some eggs, Itachi grabbed the newspaper and sat down at the table. Opening the newspaper, Itachi began to read. The first article caught his attention immediately as it stated that the Uzumaki Company would be filing for bankruptcy. Itachi understood then why Kushina wanted Naruto's money so bad. They needed it to save their dying company. Itachi shouldn't have been surprised considering how the Uzumaki's liked spending money on expensive things that only served to make themselves look better than what they really were. Two things occurred to Itachi then as he processed that last thought. Not only did they take Naruto in for his money, but also because taking in their orphaned nephew would make them look better in the eyes of the community and it would also distract the investigators from thinking that they had been the cause of Minato's brother's family's deaths. Itachi shook his head feeling sick to his stomach. They needed to be able to get in and check on the boy and soon. So if they were desperate for money, why not give them money as a pretense of ending the feud. Itachi could keep them busy while Sasuke went in search of Naruto. Screw looking for embezzled funds, Naruto's possible condition would likely be enough to convict them.

"Sasuke" Itachi yelled at the same time that Sasuke came running down the hall yelling for Itachi. Sasuke skidded to a stop in front of Itachi breathing hard and holding a sheet of paper.

"Found proof that they are still embezzling." Sasuke gasped out.

"From whom?" Itachi asked his eyes narrowing on the paper that Sasuke held.

"From us, and it looks to be about a hundred thousand a couple of weeks ago, I don't know why I noticed the large sum added to their account and then I felt the need to check ours and sure enough we are missing a hundred grand." he shoved the paper towards Itachi which showed the money being moved from one account to the other.

"We paid his hospital bills. Why would they feel the need to take a hundred thousand from us?" Itachi wondered and Sasuke shrugged.

"I was going to use money as a way of getting in to talk to them but I think this will work better."

"When should we go?" Sasuke asked.

"No better time than now." Itachi said as he stood. He had a lot to say to Minato and Kushina and none of it was going to be pleasant.

Meanwhile at Naruto's house, he remained sitting in his wheelchair in front of the window. Exhausted mentally and physically, misery as plain as day covered his face. Naruto wanted nothing more than to die just to be free. He was slowly starving, his body eating what little fat cells that remained which was giving him an emaciated appearance. His catheter had long since been removed because neither Kushina nor Minato wanted to deal with it, much like she didn't bother with feeding him either. She came in twice a day and force fed him water but nothing else. Naruto's thin appearence appeared skeletal as he lost several pounds from lack of food. Not only was the malnourishment quickly becoming a problem, but so was infection. Pressure sores had formed on his back and bottom from where he had sat in the same position without being moved. The sores were beginning to burst leaving, painful spots that had overflowed with pus. While Naruto couldn't move, he could feel the terrible burning sensation from the sores and it made him so miserable that he wanted to die. How could any human get by with treating someone like this? Tears streamed down Naruto's face as the sudden stench of feces filled the air as his bowels released themselves, leaving Naruto covered in his own mess.

"Let me die" Naruto mumbled feverishly, his skin shining with sweat from his illness. He wished that he could move enough that he could put and end to his suffering. He was sick and miserable and wanted nothing more than to rest in peace for all eternity. He wondered how much longer he would be able to last with the infection being as bad as it was. He hoped it wasn't much longer, a soul could only suffer so long before it completely gave up on wanting to live. That's the point Naruto had finally reached, he was tired of the misery that he put through, tired of not having anyone to care about him.

Tears continued to stream down his face as he pleaded silently to whatever God there was to take him and set him free. Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, Naruto held his breath as he waited to see what happened when the door opened, he flinched but upon hearing a shocked gasp. He opened his eyes and found a horror struck Sasuke Uchiha in front of him.

"Kill me please." Naruto pleaded unsure of why the other teen was there. "Please just kill me now. I don't want to live anymore."

Twenty minutes after Sasuke and Itachi had left their house they were standing on the doorstep of the Uzumaki Mansion. As Itachi looked around at the decorations, he noted that most of the things seemed more artificial, as if the family was trying too hard to be something that they were not. After ringing the doorbell, Minato had let an angry Itachi and Sasuke in. Itachi could tell from the way the man fidgeted nervously that he knew why the Uchiha's were there.

"Just like your ancestors you are still stealing money from us." Itachi started as soon as they had reached the living room and had sat down.

"Naruto's care isn't cheap." Minato said "and since its your brothers fault. We thought that you should pay for it."

"You didn't have to steal it, we would have given it to you as long it went towards Naruto's care." Itachi stated his tone implying that he knew that the money hadn't gone towards caring for Naruto, after all no changes had been made to make the house more wheelchair accessible.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Sasuke stated intending on finding Naruto instead.

"It's the last door on the right" Minato said pointing Sasuke down a hallway. Sasuke nodded and stood, he really hoped that they had been caring for Naruto. Nearing the end of the hall, a strong stench met Sasuke's nose making him grimace. Taking a deep breath Sasuke released it slowly and opened the door the smell seemed to be coming from. The odor was worse in the room and it nearly made Sasuke vomit, but he spotted the wheelchair sitting in front of a window and he headed towards it. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto was even alive, the way it smelled the other teen could have very well been dead.

Stepping in front of the wheelchair, Sasuke took in Naruto's extremely emaciated form. There was such a miserable look in Naruto's eyes that it literally made Sasuke's heart hurt, he had never seen someone hurting so much. The words that spilled from Naruto's lips knocked the breath out of Sasuke's lungs leaving him gasping.

"Kill me Sasuke" Naruto pleaded tears raining down his dirt streaked face. "Please just kill me now. I don't want to live anymore."


End file.
